The Summer of my German Solider
by Hazel Nut Coffiee
Summary: it takes place back in the summmer of 1941, it seems Brockenman was cought and sent to a prsion camp and meet a young girl name Kisa, who is a jewish girl, that falls in love with him and runs away to Germany with him.
1. Summer meeting

Summer Of My German Solider

I know its a name of the book, but I got my idea of a fanfic off iof it and it's way differnt then the book. I don't own anyone, but Kisa, or the other towns people. No u.m dudes

It was a warm summer day, of June 10, 1941 in Mount. Juliet, Tennessee, a young girl, only the age of 13, name Kisa Romana Sonnenschein. She was sitting on her front purch, watching the nanny, May hang up clothes for them to dry. " Did you hear about the Nazis coming here to be put in a prsion camp just about a mile away form her? " Kisa asked her. May just nodded, she was the nanny and did everything, but Kisa treated her like a mother, even thought she was black. " Yes I did, I think you need to saty away from there,they are really bad men, Kitty. " May had said to me, taking the dry clothes off the hangers now. Kisa is Russian for Kitty, so that's what everyone calls me, better than Kisa. I just sigh and left the house, walking down to the train staition where they were to arive. There was a whole crowd down there already, so I made for me to get threw to see.

The train had pulled to a stop now and the door open, two men with guns strap to them, came out and lead the way, making one small line for them Germans to follow, as one by one came off, I looked at each of them, they were all wearing blue jump suits, with the word " POW " on the back of there shirts. One of the ladys had yelled " Nazi!", I have to belive it's the Mayor's wife, Mrs.Louise. A brown hair German stop and smiled at her, thinking it's a American way if life welcome. I just stoold there, watching them,I knew they would never like me, since I'm Jewish, not that I hate it, it's just alot of people don't like Jews and I dont's see why not, but oh well. After all the Nazis, had got off the train, they were now being louded onto the truck, to be taken to a cotten feild where they are to stay and work, so I just decied to head on home.

When I had reach my house, I notice that my mother was home, but her father must have been still ate the store, working. When I enter the house, I notice that dinner was ready, my mother, my younger sister Kate, who everyone loved more than me and May was cooking some meals for Kate. My mother loves Kate more than anything, becuase she looks alot like her, high cheek bones, bue eyes, a perfect body. Me? I just have stright hair, that is a fall color red, kinda a built body, just not like my mother or sister. I sat down for dinner and my father had came in, looking at me. " Why were you not at the store, helping stocking the shelfs?" He had rasied his voice at me now, I was scared to find a awnser to tell him." I-I went down to the train station a-and to see the N-Nazis come off the train. " I told him, my voice was a little horse for my own taste. I saw them big black eyes look at me and I was scared of what might happen.

" What gave you the right to go down there?! Your a Jew, what is a Jew like you going down there for? " my father had asked me, I was fearing is voice now. " Now Mike, you don't have to yell at her. Now Kitty, to make up form today, you'll, go down and work at the store tomrrow, ok? " My mother had asked me, I just nodded and ate my girlled Chicken, keeping to myslef durring the whole time. After I ate dinner, I went to my room and laid down, thinking about all that had happen today.

I had got up the next day and just wore blue jeans and a dark green tank top, I notice I was going to be late getting to the store, if I did not leave now. I ran down the stairs, going into the kitchen where May had made butter Toast, I picked up a piece and ran out the door, thanking her. I had to run down, Jackson main street and a conner up of old dirt rode, to get to are store. When I had arived, I saw my father was now just opening the door for are store. " Well Kitty, it seems, you are right on time. " He told, a little hint of proudness in his voice, I was now happy that he was proud for a little thing like that. " Well thank you, I wounder if we'll be busy today, what do you think? " I asked, as we had enter the store, he just nodded a little and went to fix up the store. I sat up at the counter in the front, starting on a new sign for the store, since they had the one for a while now.

" Hey father, do what do you think...what that? Father! " I yelled for him, I didn't know what was going on, there was a army truck out there and a man, with his gun in his holder, looked at my father. " Can I help you? " he asked, walking back to the front of the room. " Yes, Mr. Sonnenschein the prisons here need to buy a straw hat, since they do more passing out, than cotton picking. Mr. Wever gave each of them three dollors each to buy one. " The soldier told him. I just blinked, didn't they know they were walking into a Jewish store, I shook the thought off and return to the solider who said something else. He was pointing to the man in the back, he had blond hair. "Brockenman back there speaks English, he'll talk to the men for you. " he told him, as he stood by the door. Brockenman had told them to move over to the section where the hats was and watched them. As the men were trying on there hats, they smiled, like if it was a hoilday for them.

One of the brown head guys, turn to my father. " Der Spiegel? " He asked, all my father did was shook his head and said. " I don't understand you. " he told him, as a second brown asked. " Wo ist der spiegel? " he asked, then Brockenman came up. "There asking, if you have a mirror, for them to see them slef in. " he told them, in a clear clean english, just like we were trying to learn english are self, and there was so signs of him sounding like a German at all. He just walked off doing his own buniess, as the others just look at themself in the mirror. I kept on watching him, as he picked out a few notepads and penicals, looking around. It seemed, that he was looking outside the window. I got up, woundering if I should ask him if anything he was looking for, but I didn't ask that, I asked something else. " Hey, are you alright? " I asked in a very gentle voice, he turrned around and looked at me, smileing. " Oh, yes Im alright. I'm just looking outside, wounderig if I'll ever be free again. " he said in a sad tone, that hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt real sorry, I saw we had got over to the counter and I rung him up.

"That be one dollor and 25 cents please. " I told hm, smileing a little bit at him. He handed me the money and , he looked at me with these greys that, looked like he liked what he saw. " Danke, Zhe name is Brockenman, but people call me Brocken, " he said, holding out a hand. I felt this redness in my cheeks, I was glade that my red hair. " M-My name is Kisa Romana Sonnenschein, but people call me kitty. " she now wished she had shot herself, but for some reason they never let go. " Well..It's very nice to meet you, Kitty. " He said, as he slowly let go of my hand, hearing the soldier telling them they had to leave. " Goodbye for now Kitty. " Brocken had said, leaving the shop. I just kept on looking out the window. After dad had closed the shop and got home, he had started yelling at me. " Why were you and that nazi holding hands?! " He started to raise his voice at me and took off his belt. " No d-daddy it was only a handshake! I swear! " I screamed, as the belt started to whip me badly and all of a sudden I blacked out.

In the next chapter, Kitty happens to be walking to the Salon and sees Brockenman again. This time, they talk more and go into a huge high cotten place to talk about there lives and something very wired happens betweem them.


	2. Forbiden love

I still don't know anyone, but Kitty and the others, nm u.m at all :(

I had woken up the next day, with pain all over my body, like I hadbeen stompped by a stamped of Bufflo. I saw that I was in my room, with a ice bag on my head, I guess May had moved me in here after I rember getting beaten by my father, for shacking Brocken's hand. I reamber him now, he was real sweet to me, maybe that's only because he had to be nice to me. I moved the covers off of me and I saw how red my whole body was from my arms to my legs, then I wonder if I can hide all of this in this major heatwave where having now. It was so sore for me to get up and move, but I did anyway, I went to my closet and had put on some pants and a long sleve green shirt, hoping this will be all to hide under it. As I started to go down stairs, I heard May singing in the kitchen as she made food for Kate and I. She was already down stairs, listing to the raido about the Nazis comming in yesterday to the Prison camp about five miles away from here.

I had sat down next to her and started to listen to what was being said my Sargent. Birdwell about the Nazis. " These Nazis will be kept on the Prison cotten feild, untill there moved to a higher more stable Prison camp in Hilo,Hawaii. Where they will be held untill the war is over and maybe relase or kept there untill there death. " Sargent.Birdwell had said, right before leaving the confress in Washington D.C. My mouth hung open, I couldn't belive they would be sent to Hawaii?! I mean, there not danger to us, well...at least I know brockenman not mean. I ran into the kitchen to tell May about what the Sargent had said about the Nazis. " May did you hear what Sargent.Birdwell said about the Nazis? " I had asked her, sitting down, waitting for some food. May had brught me some Pancakes and rolls, she just only shook her head. " No I didn't, what he say?

I was nevers a little, because I didn't want to mention Brocken's name, so I tried my best not to. " They said that there going to move the Nazis, to a place called Hailo, Hawaii, so the prison camp is more stable there. What's wrong with are prison camp here, all they do is work in the cotten feild, it makes no sence at all! " I blurted out like a crazy girl on fire, all May did was look at me and then return to cooking. " Why are you mad at me?" I asked in a low tone, she turn her head very fast to look at me and got this pain look on her face. " Kitty, i'm not mad at you, i'm just thinking about my boy, John. " A very sad voice had said to me. I rember now, John went into the America first air-born to sever in War World II right now going on. At the moment, it seems the Nazis were winning, so that's why she scared. She's scared to lose her only son to the Nazis.

I got up to leave the tabl, not hungry this morring, I go outside to see that it's another heat wave today. I got on my bike and started to ride down the street to the country side of town, where it's nicer and peaceful here. I started to ride down past a cotten feild, noticeing that I was now passing the prison camp, I look to see if I could find Brocken in he feilds, but so far I don't see him. Just riding down a little more where the feild ends and near the woods, I saw him, just sitting there, not picking cotten at all. I'm guessing the plants are to high for the guards to see him, I pulled over and got off of my bike. To make sure they never saw me, I bent down and move very slowly to where he was. " Hey there Brocken. " I said in a very low tone,as he slowly looked up to me and then smiled. '' Vell, vhat are you doing here, Kitty? " He asked,sitting up, to look at me fully with a charming smile.

" I got bourd , so I decied to ride my bike down here, since it's so peaceful here. Why? You don't want me here? " I asked, as if I was hurt by a man that for soem resaon charming here. Brocken shooked his head real fast and smiled. " Nein, I mean vouldn't you be in truble if you vere cought here vith me? " He asked, in this clean german accent, that made me blush, but hiding with it with my hair. " No, I'll be alright, they won't catch me at all. " I said with a smile. It was quite for a few minites, untill he broke the ice. " I vant to leave here. Go back home to Germany und live mein life, zhen be a prsioner here! " he reply in this sad tone of voice, that made me wanted to cry. I wanted to help him leave so bad, but why thought? I mean, I'm half- Russian and half-Italian, plus I'm even Jewish, but there is this thump in my heart telling me to help him.

" M-Maybe I can help you escape form here if you like? " I asked him, gulping, go with what my heart told me to say. Brocken head just turn to me and this smile in amzment that I would like to help. " You vant to help me? Tell me zhis zhen, do you vant to help becuase of your German accesters or becuase your fazher is a support of zhe nazis? " He asked, looking around to see if the guards were coming. I just looked at him and shook my head. " No, my mother family is form Italy and my father family is form Russia, I'm also Jewsih. " I said, feeling something like someone was going to kill me for being jewish. All he did was stare at me, zhen smiled. " Vell, I'm glade zhat you vant to help...me " he said slowly, noticeing the red strap marks on my legs, I did my best to hide them, but I fell to hide them big time.

"Kitty...vhat und vho did zhat to you? " He asked, looking at them still, gulping I told him what happen. " It was my father, he did it afer you left the store, he dose it time to time. " I siad sadly, I was going to cry and I went on with the story. " My parents love my little sister more then me. My mother don't like me, becuase I don't like to dress up and I don't look like her. My Father because, he just don't like me at all, I don't get why. " I broke out crying, knowing I tried to hide it all along and now just letting it all out. All Brocken did was stare at me and then out of no where hug me. I gripped to him, crying, he just rubbed my back. " I kinda know how it is, see I'm no human, but a superhuman, born into a family of zhem. Vere called Chojins, but mein fazher train me all mein life und mein mozher left vhen I vas just a child. So I know how it is. " he told me, still rubbing my back. I tried to dry my tears, but it was to do, I looked up at him and smiled a little bit.

"I'm glade, I-I meet you. You'r not really that bad, for a naiz I mean. " I told him, standing up. " I'm going to head on home, it's getting kinda late. " I said, looking into the sun on the other side of the feild." but, I'll be back tomrrow, to help plain your escape form here, ok?" asking, him in a soft voice, knowing guards might be around. Brocken just nodded, I smiled and turn my back to him walking to mybike, when I felt a hand grabe my arm, and spinned me around, out of no where kiss me. I just in total shocked, but I kissed back to, feeling this feeling of love take over me. As we both pulled back, blushing, we heard a gaurd coming this way. " You have to get out of here, now. Come back zhe same time tomrrow, ok? " He asked me, trying to keep me out of view of the gaurd, I just nodded and got on my bike, riding out of there. I rode my way into town, thinking about what had happen back there. Why would he kiss me? I'm not even pretty and plus I'm jewish...maybe...just maybe he looked past everything and liked me for me or he could just be using me as well.

Than, out of no where, someone called my name. " Kitty, hey come over here! " A raspy female voice called out to me. I had pulled over to the side of the rode, and turn to see who it was that called out to me. It was Molly Kate, a girl who is in my class. Her family had came for Warsaw,Poland about 3 years before the war begain. She came running over to me, smiling. " Guess What? Hojo had just asked me out and I said yes! " She had scream into my ear, with that raspy voice of her's. Hojo just came half a year ago form Japan and fell in love with Molly when he first got here " Well I guess your in love, but I had fell in love with someone today." I said with a grin. " A boy? " Yes, No! He's a man! " I told her. " How old is her? "she asked. " Around 18 years-old, but I can't see him, he's a German from the Prison. " I said, in her ear, not wantting to let anyone else to know about him just yet.

Molly gaspt and just looked at me. " Kitty! a German? That's just as bad at dating a Black Person! " She said, backing up. I tired to say someing in return, but she had ran off, like the wind it's self. I started to ride home, thinking about what she had told me. That it was bad to be in love with him and that it was a sin to. I don't care what they say, I love Brocken and no matter what. I pulled into my drive way and place it in the back yard, walking inside I saw that everyone was already eatting, my father just looked up at me and than back down at his food. " Why are you so late coming home? Dinner cold now for you. " He told me, not even looking up at him. I gulpped and just started to move out of the kitchen. " I-I was riding around and I'm not really hungry. I'm going to my room and go to bed. Night! " I told them, heading to my room. When I closed my door and laid on my bed, my thoughts had return to Brocken and when he kissed me. My heart was beating so much on the thought, I just fell a sleep, dreaming about him.

In the Next Chapter, Kitty has to go vist her mother family in Nashville, but when she returns to find that Brocken had escape and is hiding in this old house on top of the hill not far form form there and something happens proves that he loves her.


	3. Big plans

In the last chapter Kitty had went to vist Brockenman at cotten feild and told him about how she felt. Now she is more cunffessed that if he loves her or if he is just useing her.

There was a loud noise that was going on form the kitchen, waking up to it, I was woundering what was going on. I forgot all about yesterday, just because what was going on down stairs in the kitchen. I quickly placed a green dress on that had small straps and walked down stairs, when I reached the kitchen, I saw father, mother, May and Kate just sitting around, listing to the radio. " What's going on father? " I asked, sitting down next to him, looking at the radio. He didn't say anything to me, just listing to what was going on. " Early this morring, one of the German prisoners escape for the feild this morring, it was 18 year-old Brockenman, the only one who could speak perfect English. He's very dangers, he stands at 6'5, 185 pounds. That's all we can give you at the moment. If anyone see's him, make sure you call the police and stay away form him. " The news man said.

I was in deep shock, why did he run away now? I told him, I would be back to help him plain to get away, did something go wrong? or...maybe he couldn't take being there anymore. I slowly stood up form the table and looked at my mother. " Mom, I'm going out for a while, to go see my friends, ok? " I asked, really wantting to go find Brocken, before someone else finds him. My father just shook his head and looked up at me. " No, not with a dangers man on the lose in a small town like this. Untill this naiz is cought, I don't want you to leave unless your with me or your mother. May make sure they do not leave the house or if they go outside, make sure they are watched! " He told May, leaving the house with mother. May nodded and started to cook breskest for us, I just watched them leave out the window in the living room.

I had to think of an idea to leave this house, to go find him. So I thought of a good one and I prayed this plain would work to. " May, I'm not really hungry this morring, so I'm just going to go to my room for a while, and play up there. " I told her, sneaking a few apples in a bag and hid it behind me back. " Alright, I won't bother you, if you get hungry just make you some lunch. " She said, placeing Kate in a chair. I ran to my room and place the bag full of apples in my purse and placed it around my neck, I quitly and carefully open the screen window and snuck out the window, being very careful not to slip, I made it to the drain pipe and place off, grabing, my feel dangling and I dropped, landing on my feet. I looked into the window to see if May is still busy and thank to god she was still busy. I got on my bike and left the house.

I kept on woundering where he could have been, I looked around, seeing Soliders everywhere, looking for him. " I hope he's alright, I care about him to much. " I thought, looking around, thinking where he could ne hiding at. Than it hit me, there was a old abondon house on a hill not far from here, that no one knew about, but me. I rode me bike out of town and to the hill. " God, if he is not here, I'll kill my self by climbing this hill. " I said out loud, pushing the bike up the hill. I laid my bike down and open the door. It still had stuff in it, but nothing looked touched since the last time I been here, I looked into the living room, seeing the fire place going, it did get cold up on the hill alot. I walked over and sat down in front of it, looking around, but I saw no Brocken. I sigh and laid back, woundering what was going on, closing my eyes, I heard a voice.

" I can't belive someone vould be able to find me up here? " the voice said, a face grinning looking down at me. I open my eyes and gaspt, seeing it was Brocken. " Brocken!" I yelled, jumpping up hugging him. He had cought me and laughed. " Vell, I'm glade your zhe von zhat found me. " He siad smileing, putting me back down to the ground. I took off my purse and took out the bag of apples, handing it to him. " Here, I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some apples. " I said giving him the apples. He happily took one and ate it, grinning. "Danke, It's good to have some food zhat taste good like zhis now. " He haipply said, sitting down. I sat down next to him, thniking alot. It was quite for a while, untill I told them what was on my mine. " Do you love me for me or becuase I'm helpping you escape form here? " I asked, with a tone of saddness in my voice.

He just looked at me and took my hand into his hand. " I kissed you, because I love you. I love you not becuase your helpping me leave here, but because your sveet, nice und very, very pretty1 " He told me, kissing my hand, I couldn't help but to giggle when he did that. I was glade that he loved me for me, just for me. I felt him grip my hand, making me look up at him, he had this un sure look on his face. " Brocken, what is it? "I asked, wantting to know what was wrong. He looked up at me. " I.. vant you to come back to Germany vith me. I can't live vithout you und I van't to be vith you. Vill you come vith me to Germany? " he asked, looking at me with the eyes of a person in love. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I knew he loved me and I want to be with him. " Yes..I'll go leave with you, I want to be with you to! " I said, hugging him, clinging to him.

"Are you sure you vant to leave here? I know you have a hard family life, but vhat about friends? " He asked, rubbing back, wantig to make sure I was really ok with living here. I thought about what he was saying, I wanted to be with him, even thought I only knew him for a few days now, but I didn't care. I only knew him for a day or a year, I would still go with him. Freinds? I rarely got any, just Hojo, Molly, Sora, and Scott, who my father don't want me to hang out with, becuase he is poor. " Yes i'm sure, even thought I only knew you for a few days now, I'll go. I'm going to think about a little still, but in the end I'll go with you, see I have not many friends here anyway. Just one thing, when we get to Germany...won't people hate me becuase I'm jewish and half-Russian? "this was the question that was thinking about me going with him.

He looked at me for a few minites and then laid back on his bacl. " Vell...ve don't have to tell people your Jewish und people vould zhink your manily Sicilen, since you look like one und sound like one.Mein people don't have much problems with zhe Sicilens. " he told me, knowing that was the awnser I wanted to know. I laid my head on his chest, closeing my eyes, as he ran a hand threw my hair. I felt so safe and warm, about to fall a sleep, than I heard the clock chime, that made me shot up fast, seeing it was 4clock already, I quickly stood, witch made brocken asked what's worng. " I have to get home, my father will be home real soon and I was not suppose to leave becuse you were on the run. Don't worry about it, I promise, I'll be back tomrrow." I said gatherng my things up. He nodded and kissed me. promiseing me to be careful, I nodded and ran out the door, getting on my bike, raceing home.

I pulled in the back yard quitely and climbing up the side to get to my room and once I got in, I closed it noticeing my room had not been touched at all. I went down stairs, glade my parents were not home yet and I sat down at the table, seeing May cook. " So, you been a sleep for a long time, tired sweety? " She asked, cooking chicken and rice. I slowly nodded and heard my name once again being heard again form outside. I went outside and saw it was Scott, I smiled and both of us sat on the on the front portch, talking. " Hey Kitty, why dose your father hate me so much? " He asked me, looking over me. I didn't know what to say about that at all. I gulpped and just said what was the truth. " I think it's becuase your poor, my father don't get that you can be a sweet guy, but he just looks at wealth and not heart. " I told him, looking at the sky.

After a while of talking, he had to leave to go home, so I just went inside and to my room. When I sat on my bed, reading, I heard a truck pull into a drive way, I asked myslef, if all trucks sound like that? I loooked out my window and saw it was my father and mother. He did not look to happy and my mom was trying to clam him down. "Mike please clam down, just go easy on her! She's neverves girl, please go easy on her! " My mother pleade for my father to stop, but there was no way he was not going to. " Mary, not now she know's not to hang out with that Poor kid. I'm going to go teach her a lesson. " He told my mother, pushing her aside, marching inside the house, I heard him marching up the stairs and he open the door to my room, angry. " Kisa, what the hell were you doing with that Scott kid. I told you never, to never hang out with him. " he yelled, standing over me.

I had move inftont of my closet scared to death. " I'm s-sorry daddy, he just came over and talked to me. " I siad, covering myslef up. I heard the swish sound coming form his belt, I knew I was about to get hurt, I heard the sounds of metal clicking and then come down on me. I was screaming for him to stop, but he never did. I just the leather hitting aginst my arms and my legs, but the pain that was hurtting me the most was that he was hurtting me. My own father, making his daughter feeling pain. What kind of father dose that, a father that don't like his own child, that's who. I felt the metal part of the blet hit my neck and then my head and then, all of sudden, darkness.

The next morring, I felt pain all over my body, mainly in my heart. I slowly sat up to look down at my body to see how bad I was. I was burised from my shoulder to my ankles.I guess mother or May had move to bed after what happen, breaking my thoughs I heard talking down stairs, but it was faint. I slowly got out of bed and placed pants and long sleve back shirt one, and walked down stairs. When I had reached the stairs, I saw my father talking to some FBI agents and then they all looked to me. One of them walked over to me and looked at me. " Well hello there, I was woundering if I can ask you some questions on the prsioner that had escape form jail? " He asked, sitting down in a chair. I sat down, not saying say a word, I really didn't want to talk about Brocken, but I force to anyway. " Do you know where he might be? Your father told me, he saw you talking to you at the desk about 3 days ago, what were you talking about? " He saidm begaining to wirte something down.

" Nothing really, as I was ringing him up, he was talking about what he missed about his homeland and that this reminds him a little bit of it. " I told him, not telling the full truth. He nodded and looked at my father. " Did he say anything funny to you? " He asked, standing up to look at my father. " Yeah, he tired to be funny and make jokes with me that's what. " Father had told him, nodding leaving the door.Father looked at me and said. " Now, don't leave the house at all today or anytime untill this Nazi is cought! " He said, leaving the house and pulling out of the dirve way. I knew I had to get to Brocken before someone finds him there. I looked over at my mom and thought of something. "Mom...I thought we were going to go vist Grandma and Grandpa in Nashville yeserday? " I asking, likeing to go see them,but I thought..what if the family went and I stayed here..then I can stay if Brocken and get out of here.

Mother had looked me and nodded. " Well...we were, but since that Nazi had escape, it's kinda hard to get there without getting hurt. " She said, gathering her things up to go to work. I had to come up something up to make them leave. " Well what if you guys go today and I stay here, because I really don't feel good to go. " I said, retneding to feel dizzy and fell on the couch. She had frown at me, then nodded. "Alright, I'll get your father things pack and May, Kate and I will leave to pick him up. " She told me, going up to her room, getting the bags pack. I laid there, wtaching them get things packed up, then relize that I''ll leave here tonight and head out there. Breaking my train of thoughts, I saw my mother come down wirh the bags, smileing. " I called your father and he said that it was fine for you to stay here. Well we'll be back tomrrow, be good now, by. " She said walking out to the car.

" Be good Kitty and don't get into any truble, alright? " May asked me, carrying her bag and Kate's bag as well. I nodded, waving bye to her, watching them leave the drive way. I finally felt relive, I walked out the door, heading to the house where Brocken was hideing out at. When I made it up there, I went inside, seeing him packing things in a small bag. " Brocken..what are you doing? " I asked, walking over to him. He looked up at me and smiled a little. " I zhink it's time..to..Kitty vhat happen, vhy are you badly brusied?! " He asked, sitting me down on the couch. I looked up at him with these puppy dog sad eyes. " My father did this to me and I really think it is time to leave, go to Germany! " I told him, crying. He hugged me and nodded. " Alvight, vhen it gets dark, vill leave on zhe night train to New York und take a boat to Belgium, zhen a tain threw Bonn to Munich, just about over 2,000 miles form Berlin. " He said, thinking about it carefully.

Wait? Did he say to Munich, not Berlin. I looked up to him, smiffling. " W-Why are we heading to Munich and not Berlin? " I asked, needing to know what was going on. He sigh and smiled a little. " Zhe Sovits are soon to Enter Berlin withen a year or two, zhey are now Belarus just east of Poland und as vell zhere is a German solider base for Nazi in Munich as vell, is zhat a problem? " He asked me, seeing I was dumbfouded. I just shook it off and said. " Yeah that is fine, I was just woundering. " I told him, yawning a little bit. He smiled, rubbing her back, laying her on the couch. " Just get some sleep, I'll vake you vhen it's close to time to leave. " He said, covering me in a blanket. I nodded with a smile, falling a sleep as soon as my head hitting the pillow.

In the next Chapter, they get up to leave on a train to New York, they made it fine, and made it to where few other escape germans were helpping them get to Germany, but what happens when a Sovit officer was on the boat and gets into a fight with them and Kitty used Russian to stop him. Is her secreay reviled?


	4. One Step Closer to Freedom

In the last chapter, Kitty had got a surpise vist form a FBI agent to talk about Brocken and she told him she knows nothing,she had got a plan set up to make her whole family go vist her Grandparents and she went to the hide out, knowing they are leaving that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around 10 when I woke up, seeing I was cover up and a fire going in the fire place. I sat up, seeing Brocken at a table, looking like he was thinking a plan. I got up, walking over to the table, sitting down next to him, smileing a little at him. " Is something wrong, Brocken? " I asked, woundering if I had done something to make him look uneasy. " Nein, I vas trying to zhink how long it vould take to get to Munich. It should take around less zhan 2 days to get to New York und about less zhan a veek to get off in Belgium und heading into Germany zhen 5 days to Munich. " He said placeing the map into a bag and stood up, grinning. " Vell ready to get to zhe train station und out of here? " He asked, pulling up the bag to his shouder. I stood up, walking to the door with him. " Yes I am, let's get out of here. " I said closeing the door, going to the woods.

He took my hand and carefully taking me threw the woods,it was to quite for me to think. I just stop..something was following us...no..someone was following us, my sunden stop, made Brocken turn around to see what was wrong. " Hey, vhat's zhe matter? " He asked, seeing if something was really wrong. I shook my head and looked up at him. " I have that wired feeling someone is following us, but maybe I'm just thinking weird things. " I said, walking more into the woods with him, we were just a few miles form the train sation, then there was a gun shot and lights coming to on us,a voice over the mic said. " We found you Brockenman and now let the girl go. " A rapsy voice yelled, I heard that voice over the radio once. I took Brocken hand and ran. " Come on, we need to get out of here before one of us get's killed! " I said, getting closer to the train station.

They were right behind us, fireing every few seconds, telling Brocken to stop and let me go. We had reached the train station and the train was now leaving, I found a cart open, luckly the train was slowly moving. Brocken had jumpped inside of it and now the train was moving faster, he was holding out his hand,while I was running to grabe it. As I was about to grabe his hand, one of the police man had grabed me and pulled me back. " HEY let me go now, I can't leave him!" I yelled, kicking and screaming. Before he had a chanse to say anything, a punch was thrown out of nowhere, it seem Brocken had jumpped off he train. " Brocken...you came back for me? " I siad, thinking he wouldn't have. " Ja I did, come on before zhe rest comes! " He said, getting on the end of a open cart, than got me on. I was breathing hard, from all that happen, form running form the cops to jumpping on moving trains.

I sigh and looked over to Brocken who was laying on his back, worn out, I went over to him and laid my head on his chest, tired. " So were going to be on here for at least 2 days, huh? " I asked, looking up at him. He looked down at me and smile. " Ja, but two days should go by fast for us, so vhy don't you get some sleep, ja? " He asked, strokeing my hair with a smile. I yawn, feeling tired myslef, slowly my eyes closed and fell into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Days later

I woke up, my back was stiff, I saw Brocken must have placed his coat over me. I sat up, looking for him, seeing we were moving still, I saw him sitting at the edge, looking into the sky. I cralwed over to him and laid my head on his shoulder. " How long have I been a sleep? " I asked, rubbing my eyes a little. He looked over to me and smiled a little. " You been a sleep for 2 days now, I guess form all zhe zhings been going now, you need it I zhink. Ve are almost to New York, just an hour or less now. " He said, wrapping an arm around me, holding me close to him. I cuddle up to him, closeing my eyes, feeling like that I could go back to sleep again. The wind form the train moving fast felt good to me, all of a sudden the wind begain to go clam and the train begain to slow down, that's when I open my eyes and sat up, seeing a bunch of buildings, and people walking around with thier familys.

" I never seens a city this big before, it's bigger than Nashville! " I said, looking around smileing. Brocken just laughed at me, when we got to a a stop, there were about 5 men waitting down and when they saw Brocken they smiled. " Hallo, Brockenman it's been a vhile, sir! Vho is zhe girl? " A short, plump man said with a think german accent. Brocken smiled and nodded. " Zhis is Kitty, Baldwin, she's the one that help me get out. " He said, getting out and then helpping me down form the cart. The other man nodded and bowed. " Aw, so you must be zhe lovley Sicilen gil that help are friend. " he said kissing my hand. I blushed and nodded with a smile." It's good to meet you to. so what are we going to do form here, Brocken? " I asked, looking up to him. " Vell Baldwin and zhe others had got all zhe zhings ve vill need for zhe 2 veek trip to Belgium, so I guess ve head on over zhere. " He told me, taking my hand and leading me into the city.

We both got these weird looks form people, but I really didn't care to much, I was just to hungry to really care. " Hey Kitty,are you hungry? I sure could use a bite to eat! " He said, looking at me with a smile. I nodded with a smile and we both stop by a cafe beside the boat that will take us to Belgium. We sat down and had order a small meal. " So..tell me, what is Germany like? " I asked, looking up st him. " It's a very beautful country, you'll love it vhen ve get zhere. " He said, kissing my hand. I giggled and are food had got here, but before we could eat, something on a raido that got us to listen. " A news break, 14 year-old Kisa Sonnenschein had been kidnapped from her home in Mount. Juilte, Tennessee, she was last seen with a nazi escape name Brockenman. He is know to be arm and dangerest, call local police if he is spotted. " The News man said

Brocken and I meet eyes, knowing we were in big trouble now, looking to see police had spotted them. " Kitty, ve got to get to zhat boat now! " Brocken yelled, as he grabbed my hand making a run for it now, form the cops. " Brocken there catching up to us now. " I told him, running just behind him, trying to get away form them as fasted as we can. We had got closer to the boat, the soliders were getting it ready for us to leave,helpping Brocken abourd, I had turrned around to see one of the police man had shot a fire and out of no where it had hit me right in the shoulder, the pain felt so bad as I got help on the boat, it leaving shore heading to Belgium. Brocken had ripped a piece of his shirt off and held it tightly on my shoulder so it didn't get infected or lossing blood. " It's going to be alvight, once ve get to Belgium, I'll get you stright to zhe hospital und ve get zhat bullet removed. Don't vorry Kitty, I'll von't leave your side at all. " he told me with a smile

I looked up at him and gaved him a small smile to let him know I was alright. " So...what we do now, since were on a boat in the middle of the ocean? " I asked, looking out to the water, not able to see land anymore, then, I felt his arms wrap around me, having a grin come on my face. " Vell ve can take it easy for zhe trip und just lay back or ve can be dumb und hurt your shoulder causeing you vorse pain. " He said with a small laugh, fixing the bandge on my shoulder, which hurt a little for me but I didn't show it. " Come on, vhy don't ve go take a good rest, you need it zhe most Kitty. " Brocken said,taking me to the room we were going to stay in, but as we got half way thier we bumpped into someone who started just yelling at us in another launge infront of all the soilders, knowing it was not German. I got so ahead of myself that I yelled back at him in Russian, forgetting I was suppose to be quite. The other man looked at me than back to Brockenman, than to me, starting to talk in english. " Vhere do you Russian? It couldn't be zhat you have a Russian past, Da? Vell zhen vhy are you vith a German, vhen you can be vith a man like me." He asked, smirking at me in a perverted way

" Umm Kitty's not Russian, she is Sicilan, her family is form Sicily. Zhe only reason she knows Russian vas because she lived next door to a Russian couple und zhey taught her Russian, as she taught zhem English! I zhink ve need to get rid of zhis Soviet spy. " Brocken said, as he picked him up and threw him into the ocean. All the other German soliders laughed at the guy in the water, thought I was scared to death at what I said. " Hey Kitty, go zhing you know Russian, so you can tell zhe basterds vhat vere saying. " Boldwin told her, laughing his head off, making me just nod and smile a little. Brocken took me to one of the rooms we were staying in and he rubbed my back a little, sitting on the bed with me. " Hey are you alvight? Don't vorry, I took care of zhat basterd for you. " He told me, pulling me into a hug, as I started to bust into tears for sure, which was for making me feel a little more safe with him around. " I...I can't go on like this anymore, I can't stop hidding who I really am, Brocken. I'm just to scared that they will find out the truth sooner or later. " I told him, pulling back form his embrasse, looking up at him. He placed a hand on my cheek, rubbing the tears away from my eyes, smileing a little bit." Hey it's alvight, I'll take care of you, alvight? Just let me take care of zhe vorrying und I'll take care of you. " He told me, as he started to kiss me.

I kissed back, but now I had senced something more..alot more to this, I think there is going on now. He started to lay me down on the bed, kissing me more and more, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, starting to breath heavy now, starting to wounder where this will end up at. He saw the sun was setting and the night time was comming on, he turn a small light on and looked down at me. " Kitty...I not going to force you into anyzhing, not unless you vant me to. " He told me, strocking the side of my cheek. I loved him so much and I would do anything for him and this is one thing I could do. " I..I might be young but I want to. I love you so much, more than anything in the word. " I told him, smiling up at him, wantting to do this. He took a deep breath and nodded, than after that the night went better than ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Took a while and im not in the mood to write out another long chapter. You may notice the change in age form 13 to 14, well it was suppouse to be 14 but a miss tape happen lol. So we'll say she had a b-day that had never happen XD anyway in the next chapter, they find the boat been picked up by Birtish navy and is taking in. What dose this mean for Kitty and Brocken?!


	5. Boat of Troubles

Sorry I haven't been on in a year, I been busy with school and things. I'm back now and hopefully for good.

I should have known the morning of June, 18, 1941 would be the day when everything would change course. It was just after 9, when I woke up to the boat rocking back and forth. I shot up, thinking something was shooting at us, was it the Americans? I ran out of the small room to the railings, but found nothing but an upcoming storm coming from the east. I could hear the thunder in the distance coming toward this way, so I decided to go back into the room. Right as I turn around to return to our room, I heard his voice.

"Vhat are you doing up so early, Kitty?" Brocken asked me with a calm voice, which was not very normal for him. "I-I had woken up to the boat rocking back and forth, so I ran out here thinking someone was shooting at the boat." I simply told him; truly I was afraid for not just my life, but his as well. He led me back into the room, slowly he closed the door, that's when I knew something was not right, and he was acting to out of character which began to frighten me.

"What is going on? You're not acting like your normal self." I told him; hell I was afraid that Polio was going around on the boat and he had caught it. "Ve got....a message zhat the British Navy is coming zhis way. Apparently ve crossed into British waters early hours of zhe morning." He said. He knew he had to tell her the truth, but he was more scared of what they might do to her. What if they do send her back to America? She'll be in more trouble than anyone, that, and I'm afraid of her father beating her again like he did.

"What does that mean?! You-you don't think that they will separate us do you? What will happen to us?"

"Calm down Kitty, you know I vouldn't let anything happen to you. "He told her calmly. He knew they were coming for them soon, and he had to figure a way out around this. There was no time to call help and he knew the British would have a field trip with this.

I began to cry, I couldn't help it, and it was all too overwhelming for me to deal with. I knew I couldn't return home, what would my family say, better yet, what my father would do to me. He wrapped his arms around me tight and held me on the bed. All I did was buried my head into his chest, I couldn't move because of how afraid I was.

Just then, we heard gun shots coming from outside, it sounded like someone was shooting at the boat. I clung tighter, my chest was tight, and it felt like I couldn't let out a single breath it was to hard. Boots started to hammer down the wooden floor outside, just than the door flung open with a dang. It was two British officers with guns pointed right at us and one of them began to yell at us.

"Both of you stand up and raise both your hands high!"

Brocken slowly released his gripped around me and stood up, raising his hand. Slowly I began to do the same thing, but I was shaking so bad that it looked like I was suffering from a seizure almost. Both the officers cuffed us both and walked us outside, where we found everyone else being brought over to the ship. One of the officers took Brocken down a shaft, where they stuffed the other 38 German Soldiers. I was taken into a room, which to my surprise was not as dirty as I thought it be. I was left all alone in a room, no way to get out or nothing, but all I was focused on was if he was alright.

It was about 3 hours before someone came into the room that I was placed in. Major. Van Ostren was his name, he was a very tall man, I say about 6'5. He brought me bread and water; guess he knew I was hungry. I drank some of the water and ate half of the bread, it wasn't very good. He sat down across from me and looked at me very steadily, like he was looking for something.

"You're an American, right? How did you get on boat with 38 Nazis? Tell me little girl, did they frighten you and forced you to come with them to Germany?"

"No, I came with them on my own. It my choice, and hell, it was a lot better than being home. Don't call me little girl, I'm 14!" I yelled at him, which I knew that may been my first mistake to do, I slowly let out a breath and lowered my head in defeat, I knew I wasn't' going to win this battle without Brocken.

"14 eh? Well tell me than, was the man you were with….has he done anything to you? Has he forced you to do anything…sexual with him? If so, than he can be greatly punished for being with someone 4 years younger."

Immediately my head shot up and I just looked at him. I knew if I answered that question, I could get him in trouble, if we don't get out of here. So I simply just lied, like anyone else would "No he didn't. He was just holding me because I was afraid, because I heard you were coming this way." I answered calmly, which I knew he didn't like. He knew who Brocken was, and frankly, I think he wanted to kill him for some reason.

"Well….if you won't tell us, than maybe we can get it out of your little friend than." After that he walked out the door. I began to cry, I wanted to get out of here and be with him now, not stuck in this little room, afraid for what may happen to us.

Being down in that shaft for 3 hours, with no fresh air or water, it can get very hot and fast. Brocken only had one thing on his mind, and that was how Kitty was. He was afraid that they had her locked up someone with any air, food, or water. His head turned when he saw the major at the cell bars and walked up to it, grabbing onto the bars. "Vhere is Kitty? You better have done nothing to harm her. "I told him, I wasn't too happy and he could tell.

"Don't you worry you Nazi, the girl is alright. She sure does protect you; guess she is just some whore looking for attention."

That was the last straw, I grabbed onto his jacket, which seemed to surprise him very much. "Don't you ever call her a whore again, or I'll have you dead before you can call for help! " He told him. He wasn't very happy and the major could tell that.

"Fine, so you know that once we arrive in England tomorrow, that she will be sent back America. " Van Ostren smirked and walked off. This left Brocken very angry; he knew he could get out of here very easily. He was a wrestler, a famous one around the world, known well for his Brutal fighting style. Thought, there was little left he could due to what harm could easily come to Kitty, so he knew he have to do something once they got to England and fast.

In the next chapter, They land in England and Brocken finds a way to escape and get Kitty before she got on a boat back to America, but can they get on the train to France before they out caught again?


End file.
